Vive la vida
by ever-joliene
Summary: One- shots about Damon and Bonnie


Damon opened the door to his favourite room in his new house. It wasn't as big as the Boarding House but it had more than enough space for his little family.

He was immediately hit by an incredible smell, his favourite one. A mix of honey and vanilla and lavender.

He smiled at the sight before him. His beautiful wife bent over the crib and silently sang to their daughter.

_"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby._  
_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_  
_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_  
_Bless you with love for the road that you go._

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_  
_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet,_  
_And may you need never to banish misfortune._  
_May you find kindness in all that you meet._

_May there always be angels to watch over you,_  
_To guide you each step of the way._  
_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay._

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness,_  
_Be loved in return to the end of your days._  
_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_  
_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay."_

Damon stepped into the nursery- which was decorated in Bonnie's favourite color 'violet'- until he stood behind his wife. Both of his hands found their way to her waist and he burried his lips in the crook of her neck, kissing it softly. His eyes were fixed on the now snoring baby girl under a fluffy blanket. She looked just like him, had his blue eyes, his cheeks, his lips and his cheeks. She even had his straight nose and she was all his. The only hint that she was Bonnie's too, was her honey- toned skin. His daughter's skin wasn't as pale as his and lighter than her mother's- the perfect combination of the two of them.

She was their Arielle Sophia Salavtore.

"Isn't she a beauty", Bonnie asked and leaned back into her husband's strong arms. "I love how much she resembles you."

He smiled against her neck. "And I love you."

"I know", she whispered and the couple spent another ten just watching their daugther sleep peacefully.

"I think we can leave her alone now", Damon whispered into Bonnie's ear. He turned them around, took the baby phone in his hand and pushed her gently outside the nursery. He shut the door behind them and held his wife's hand, while leading her to their bedroom.

"No, I don't wanna go to bed", Bonnie whined and made him stop then turn around to face her.

He raised an eye brow. "No? I thought you would be very tired."

"Thinking and knowing are two complete different things, Mr. Salvatore", she winked at him.

"Don't I know that clever girl." He smirked, leaned closer and rubbed her nose with his own. His gaze fixed on her full red lips and could not resist licking his own, before they finally kissed. It started innocently, like a peck and very sweet. Of course it wasn't enough for him.

He had missed his wife all day long, since he and Stefan had to leave very early in the morning. He couldn't even kiss her goodbye because she was still asleep and with a baby they both valued every single minute of sleep.

He had missed Arielle , too. He did not get the chance to glance into her beautiful eyes since the last evening, when he put her to bed.

The longer they kissed the more intensive and passionate it became. While one of his hands squeezed her ass, the other crawled along her front side to the bottoms of her blouse. He started to open them.

Bonnie pulled away from the kiss and made a face. "Damon..."

"I missed you so much", he said as he continued to trail hot kisses on her favourite spot on the neck. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Mhm... yes... I did."

"Then show me", he said huskily and kissed her lips again. He ripped her blouse open and tried to pull it off her shoulders.

She placed her hands on his and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Damon, I want you too but today is not a good day."

"What why not?"

"Because I'm very fertile and I don't plan to push out another baby out of my va jay jay."

"Well, I wouldn't mind", he smirked and bottomed up her blouse again.

"Of course you wouldn't, you weren't the one who was in labor for over five painful hours."

Bonnie waited until her husband was finished with her blouse, then wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. Damon's hands wandered to her thighs and to her surprise he lifted her up and made her wrap her thighs around his hips.

Bonnie sighed, especially when she felt his hard erection through his pants.

"Where are we going", she asked him as he walked away from the bedroom door. She layed her head oon his shoulder.

"That's a surprise my beautiful, beautiful wife."

...


End file.
